1. Field
The present invention is in the technology area of contact centers, and pertains more particularly to creation and use of virtual interactions.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art at the time of the filing of the instant patent application, contact centers developed for receiving and managing large volumes of calls for business enterprises are well-known. Examples are such centers operating for customers of banks, and for technical help for customers of enterprises that sell technical equipment.
In operation of such contact centers there may be a large volume of calls, and the call rate may vary by time and circumstance. Also in such contact centers, a central function is the process of determining intent of callers, and routing the incoming calls to individual ones of agents, who are typically manning agent stations connected over a Local Area Network (LAN). In this operation there are inevitably delays, and circumstances where all agents are engaged, and callers are put on hold until an agent becomes available.
In addition to the routing of calls, contact centers often have other functions, such as outgoing campaigns, activities of agents other than call handling, and much more. Modern contact centers have become very sophisticated operations in digital hardware and software. The sorts of problems encountered are well-known, and technologists are always at work developing new and unique solutions to the well-known problems. The present invention is a unique approach to alleviating the problems of contact centers.